


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur loves both of his friends, Gen, Multi, OT3, Other, idk why I made the star pin out of all things as a declaration of love, idk- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Confidants but never friends.Were we ever friends?





	Hold Me Tight or Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, very old fic.
> 
> Also I post all of my work on my phone, and the rich text thing is a pain. Sorry the lyrics isn't italicized!
> 
> Based on the song 'Hold Me Tight or Don't' by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Enjoy!

_____________________________

Another day goes by.  
So hold me tight,  
hold me tight, or don't.  
Oh no, no.

________

 

Chapter 1

 

"Huh, looks like Sadie's more jammed than I originally thought." Vivi agreed, it broke again, in the middle of the road, no less.

Vivi wondered, how did it broke again? And face Arthur with a confused look. Arthur just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, looks like Sadie won't start again—" Arthur was cut-off. "Look! There's that mansion!"

Arthur looked to his left, and to his dismay Vivi was right.

The mansion stood there, tall and menacing. It didn't really place many good memories.

"Viv, I don't think we should go in there again." 

After what happened last time, Arthur remembered what happened to Lewis, and confessed to Vivi about his experiences, it was just raw honesty between them, sure, Vivi didn't really get most of it and she knew it wasn't his fault. She understands if Arthur didn't want to be reminded.

"It's okay, Artie', we don't have to." 

Arthur was grateful for Vivi's understanding.

He slumped back to his seat.

They waited.

Nothing happened, Vivi looked bored out of her mind, Arthur think back as to why they came across this place again, and he realized they needed to pass the house to fully get out of town.

Lewis. Arthur thought, Lewis wanted to kill him.

He thought it was kind of funny how it all went, There was a live armor, singing portraits, and a quirky ghost with a pink pompadour chasing him, as they went all-over the place like in some cartoon.

"Arthur, the ghost's pretty persistent." Vivi chuckled.

"Yeah.. yeah."

__________________

 

They went in and to their surprised the door didn't lock itself and let the sun shone through the house, the mansion looked desserted.

If Arthur had to guess,maybe because the ghost, or Lewis isn't very active in broad daylight.

Vivi had promised that they wouldn't split up, if they do, she promised to try to find him as quickly as possible, she'll even use magic.

Hence, why Arthur gave her his star pin, to track his being easily, she hugged him, to Arthur's confusion.

They walked in and decided to try and find a living room to wait in.

They searched around the dimly lit house.

Arthur uses his phone's flash light.

He heard the door slamming shut, great, thanks. The candles all light itself like last time, Arthur turn off his phone and put it in his pocket.

He turned, wanting to tell Vivi that they should bust out of here, but Vivi was nowhere to be found.

____________________

 

He wanted to scream, to cry for help. But he did none of those things and instead his legs motioned into gear.

Lewis was behind him, not moving an inch.

That's when Arthur realized, they were alone in a room, oh door, please open— of course not. 

His hand stuck holding the doorknob, he tried opening it over and over again.

But it simply won't open.

_____________________________

I got too high again, realized I can't not be with you.  
Or be just your friend, I love you to death but I just can't, I just can't pretend, we weren't lovers.

Confidants but never friends.

Were we ever friends? 

_______________

"Wait, Lewis, I'm sorry" Arthur tried,he was backed to a corner,with nowhere else to go, Vivi's outside, somewhere, presumably safe.

Arthur just hoped Vivi's going to come at the perfect time,like she usually do.

But nothing happened.

((You can't run away,now))

Lewis' sockets was dangerously empty.

______________________

And when your stitch comes loose,  
I wanna sleep on every piece of fuzz and stuffing that comes out of you, you.

___________

 

He never thought he would actually do this, this was the man he loved, standing at the darkest corner of the room, but then again, Arthur killing him was also unexpected.

But a part of Lewis didn't want this to be the end.

Then, he remembered this was the man who not only killed him but also stole the love of his life with only cowardice as a response.

((I didn't mean a single damn thing to you,huh?))

Arthur actually looked at him, his eyes spoke regret and a tint of confusion.

((Why? Did you really hate me that much?))

"No! Lewis it's nothing like that!"

((Then, explain.))

Arthur went rigid,his eyes spoke fear, he was scared if he make the wrong move or say the wrong thing, and he's right to think like he have only one chance.

"Listen,—"

((Explain,why you and Vivi are together? Is that what you want from the start?))

"What..?" Arthur shook his head.

((Why else would you give her your star pin?))

"That— that doesn't mean anything!"

((It does!.. to me.. to us.. ))

 

_________________________

I took too many hits off this memory, I need to come down.  
Another day goes by, so hold me tight.  
Hold me tight, or don't.

__________

Arthur ended up, offering nothing.

Lewis prepared his fire, and went to touch Arthur's arm, but there he felt that Arthur's hand was cold, really cold. Lewis set it on fire.

That should make it warm.

________________________

Oh no, no.

This isn't how our story ends, so hold me tight.  
Hold me tight, or don't.

_______

 

And just in the nick of time,Vivi came through the door. Lewis looked back, adjusting his tie.

Arthur panicked,he screamed and took his prosthetic off in a haste and throw it to the other side of the room.

Lewis and Vivi was now staring at each other and not in a good way.

"Arthur!" Vivi grew serious. "You! What's wrong with you!?"

((Surely you haven't forgotten?))

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Lewis showed her,his anchor.

And this time she opened it, promising herself not to hate Arthur no matter what.

She knew what happened from Arthur's side of things, he was innocent and she wouldn't let this ghost kill him.

She felt dizzy,her memories going at full-force, she wanted to close her eyes and sleep it off.

"Vivi! Help!" she heard Arthur yell.

Without fully restoring her memories,she threw the locket to the ground and ran to Arthur's side, still dizzy.

"Arthur! Arthur! It's going to be okay, alright?"

Lewis looked at the pathetic display of Arthur Kingsmen.

Mystery looked at Lewis,with rising fear,as he realized all-around Lewis was fire, magenta-colored flames, circling around the tall, menacing spectre.

 

_____________________

And when your stitch comes loose,  
I wanna sleep on every piece of fuzz and stuffing that comes out of you, you.

________

 

The room was on fire,Mystery dashed to both his owners' side.

Vivi couldn't be harmed,due to her magic.

But, Arthur.. Arthur was defenseless.

Arthur coughed,the smoke catching up to his lungs.

________________________  
so hold me tight.  
Hold me tight, or don't.  
_________

 

"Arthur,hold on. We're gonna get you out of here,alright?" said Vivi, reassuring.

Arthur nodded, Vivi's afraid he's gonna nod off.

Mystery barked his concerns as part of the ceiling crumbled and fell next to the canine, almost hitting him.

Mystery could see Lewis looking a bit surprised,he didn't do all of this on purpose, and almost killed everyone like last time.

Vivi hugged Mystery closer, and looked at him,her smoke-filled glasses, show nothing of her eyes,but Mystery could see that Vivi was crying.

Mystery widen his eyes,Vivi is usually sturdy as a rock. 

But here she was, embracing her barely conscious friend, her memories is only in the process of restoring.

______________________

I took too many hits off this memory.   
I need to come down.  
______

 

"That was Lewis, wasn't it?"

Arthur only hummed weakly.

"Y'know, I don't think he's the type to burn us alive." Vivi chuckled, without humor.

Arthur closed his eyes,and his shoulders sunk,Vivi shook him. "Wait, Arthur. Please don't fall asleep." no response.

No response and she hated it.

 

__________________________

I woke up, no luck.  
I woke up, no luck.  
_______

 

"Arthur.. Arthur!, Arthur!" Arthur flinched and opened his eyes as wide as he could.

"V-Viv..?"

Vivi sniffled,and tightened her embrace.

"W-were you crying?"

"Y-yeah.." Vivi bury her face in Arthur's hair.

"Why is it always the h-hair..?" Arthur chuckled albeit weakly.

"Artie' I know what happened." Arthur didn't need any context,he just cling to her and cried. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so,sorry." Vivi hummed in understanding.

"But,really you should tell that to Lew instead."

They would've embrace the quiet and peaceful moment, if it weren't for the smoke and another part of the ceiling that crashed upon them, Vivi saw it and put a shield on top of them. it worked for Vivi but not for Arthur, Arthur moved away and barely survived.

They were all breathing heavily,Vivi looked terrified, before putting up a weak smile. Arthur looked up to the ceiling with anticipation and fear, before looking at Vivi and smiled in great relief too.

But then a piece of debris hit his head,hard.

"ARTHUR!"

___________________

Oh no, no.  
This isn't how our story ends.

_______

 

Arthur woke up in a another room, where his remaining hand was chained to the wall.

Arthur looked down and his hair also dropped down, it was long and straight,a bit frizzy, presumably from the fire.

His hair spray must've stopped working.

Arthur heard footsteps.

((After I showed her what you've done.))

Arthur looked up to see a disappointed,rather angry Lewis.

((She's still on your side,but not to worry, she's away now.)) Arthur widen his eyes.

((No one's here to save you now.))

Lewis looked a bit saddened.

((Did you know that before you killed me, me and Vivi had been wanting to tell you something?))

Arthur gulped.

What was it? Did they wanted to get rid of him?

((I love you,we both did.)) Lewis was in his illusion for a bit to show his sincerity.

Seeing Lewis reciprocating his feelings,with that gentle face of his.

It made Arthur so happy,he just wished it wasn't all in the past.

_____________________

I never really feel a thing, I'm just kinda too frozen.  
You were the only one,   
that even kinda came close,   
I just pinched myself, no longer comatose.

________

 

Vivi woke up in a extravagant bed, with pink laces all around,the headboard was decorated with vines and a skeleton.

She looked around,there was a bedside table with a candle and a vase of withered flowers.

She remembered the room,her memories— Arthur.

She shot up,and jump out of bed.

She embrace the star pin that's pinned on her sweater,she tried her best to use her magic,in the middle of all of her mindfucks and migraines.

She tried using it to find Arthur, again.

((Where are you going.. càrina?))

There she saw him.

That bastard.

__________________________

I love you to death but I just can't,  
I just can't pretend, we weren't lovers.

Confidants but never friends.

Were we ever friends?

__________

 

Arthur widen his eyes.

All these years.

His emotions that caused his friends to break apart.

It was all unnecessary.

It was all his fault.

"You love me?"

((Loved.))

((Now, you're the one I hate the most.))

He was about to die and now his best friend whom he loved,saying he hates him and is now about to kill him.

But now he felt numb, very numb. Arthur guessed, there's a limit on how much despair a person could feel in a certain situation.

_________________________

So hold me tight.  
Hold me tight, or don't  
Hold me tight, or don't. Cuz I'm past the limits.  
The distance between us. It sharpens me like a knife.

_________

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED.
> 
> I rarely do multi-chapter. Hehe
> 
> Also about the star pin/badge thing. Lewis and Vivi before the cave have this bet on whomever Arthur loves gets his prized star pin/badge.
> 
> Also the lyrics are are a bit out of order, I just use ones I thought fit the scene best.


End file.
